gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Setsuna F. Seiei
is his Gundam Meister codename. He's the pilot to Gundam Exia and the main protagonist of the story in Gundam 00. *Real name: Soran Ibrahim *Age: 16 *Birthdate: Apr. 7, 2291 *Birthplace: Kurdish Republic (since merged into Azadistan) *Other known Aliases: Kamal Majirif (self-reference in episode 8) *Unit: GN-001 Gundam Exia Personality He can be described as taciturn and comes off as a knowledgeable young man. Resides in Japan when not on Celestial Being duties. Setsuna has little tolerance for diplomats and politicians, believing that their 'peace talks' only delay wars and cause more casualties. He's got a vendetta to settle and his past battle experiences stirs old feelings, increasing his combat potential as a beneficial side effect. Though he's become somewhat of an atheist, he often questions the motivations of God with people and worldly events. He idolizes the Gundams so much that he wants to embody Exia as himself, a Gundam. He's a traditionalist in honor and a martyr for his cause in Celestial Being. History Youth in Azadistan When he was young, Soran was a Jihadist. Soran joined the Kurdish anti-government guerrilla organization, KPSA, that killed Lockon’s parents and younger sister. He murdered his own parents under Ali Al Sarshes' "devine" influence in order to prove his devotion to God, See Episode 7: Unrepayable Spirit although he now claims to not believe in any God. During a battle against Azadistan's mobile suits, his life was saved by GN-000 Gundam O. Celestial Being Having been discovered by Celestial Being at the age of 14 for having potential as a pilot, he is currently a Gundam Meister for their organization. All the the Meister's had their doubts about Setsuna due to the fact he's the youngest. Lockon Stratos on the other hand didn't mind and even look forward in working together. After nearly two years of training and planning, Setsuna and Exia were the the first to reveal themselves to the world at the debut of AEU's Enact. He made quick work of Patrick Colasour's Enact and flew away. It wasn't long that Aeolia Schenberg announced the world to their organization, Celestial Being. Ali Al Sarshes in Moralia Setsuna would go on to perform several missions with little hitches until he encountered Ali Al Sarshes in his Enact. Because of his vendetta against him, Setsuna had to confirm was it indeed Ali and had him exit the cockpit. Setsuna exited his own cockpit and was angered when he confirmed his suspicions, it was indeed Ali Al Sarshes. He wanted to shoot him, but Dynames fired several shots to have Ali return to his Enact. Setsuna never explained his reasons for endangering himself and the mission by pulling such a "stunt." After they defeated the PMC forces of Moralia, they returned to their hideout where the Meister's had a unfriendly chat with Setsuna. Lockon punched Setsuna down to the floor, demanding an explanation for his actions in Moralia, but he didn't say a word. Tieria drew his gun to force an answer and with the intention of silencing him and Setsuna drew is gun right back at Tieria. Setsuna said he has no intention of leaving his Gundam. Alleujah interjected and reminded Tieria that Veda chosen all of them and believes there was a reason for choose Setsuna, Tieria withdrew is gun. Tieria wanted Setsuna to show him why was he chosen as a Gundam Meister. The situation was never resolved as there was a sudden terrorist attack, making demands against Celestial Being. The party split off to investigate the terrorist blackmail demands of "La Eden." Meeting Marina Ismail It was while he was investigating "La Eden" in Scottland (AEU), that he encountered Marina Ismail. He was chasing a suspect on motorcycle and couldn't shoot him down. The local police came and was about to take in Setsuna for questioning when Marina used her diplomatic credentials to claim he's with her party and he was let off. Marina only helped Setsuna because she thought he was a fellow Azadistan citizen. Setsuna identified himself as Kamal Majirif and Kurdish, she felt awkward after hearing that. Although technically from Azadistan, it's only because Azadistan forcefully incorporated the Kurdish Republic into their territory. Those that couldn't conform to the Azadistan government, raised Jihad or started their own conservative political movement against the Azadistan government. Strong tensions still exist between the Kurdish and Azadistan people (religiously, politically, historically). Setsuna wanted to leave, but Marina wanted to keep talking. She was worried about economic and political instabilities of her country might draw the attention of Celestial Being. She felt that Celestial Being were a bunch of extremists that would use force than negotiations. Setsuna responded that it was Azadistan that destroyed the Kurdish Republic. She acknowledge what her country did, but reminded him both sides tried to resolve things peacefully. Setsuna in anger reminded her that people died as the politicians talked. Marina wondered did he fought in the Kurdish Republic/Azadistan conflict six years ago and Setsuna said he continues to fight. His words frightened her, thinking he's part of the conservative party and might kill her. He revealed himself as a Gundam Meister and his code name. Setsuna warned her that if fighting continues that Celestial Being will pay a visit and left her frightened to the ground. As Marina continues in her political tour for economic assistance for Azadistan, she reflected back to Setsuna's words and smirked it off, thinking it was a bad joke. Suddenly Setsuna did a flyby with Exia right over Marina, looking down at her and then flew into space. Return to Azadistan It wasn't long Setsuna lived up to his words as he entered Azadistan. Massoud Rachmadi was the voice of reason of the conservative party. He was a political leader and outlet to those who oppose Azadistan's reforms. He was captured by unknown assailants, attempting to topple the already unstable political situation in Azadistan. Ali Al Sarshes was actually the one who was hired to incite civil war between the reformists and conservative parties. Setsuna volunteered for the mission as Azadistan is his "hometown." The Union dispatched their anti-Gundam team as they bet the Gundams are likely to appear in this political hot-spot and doubled as Azadistan's military aid. Graham and Billy bumped into Setsuna as he was investigating the local area and Graham intentionally clued Setsuna (suspecting he's from Celestial Being) off about Ali's Enact. Suspecting it was the work of Ali Ali Sarshes, Setsuna headed to his old Kurdish homeland to find Massoud Rachmadi. Ali Al Sarshes always suspected that Setsuna was one of the Kurdish kids he formally trained into a Jihadist. His suspicions were confirmed when Setsuna found their secret hiding place and fought. While engaging Ali, Setsuna asked his reasons for coming back since the Kurdish Republic is gone and "where is your god!?" Setsuna damaged his Enact's rifle, but pinned him down on the ground and tried to tear open his cockpit. Setsuna managed to cut off his Enact's right arm and Ali flew off. Setsuna was only a distraction while Lockon intercepted the fleeing group with Dynames. Massoud Rachmadi was rescued and sent back to the palace where Princess Ismail resides. Setsuna entered unarmed with Exia and at first received several shots from extremists and local defense mobile suits. They eventually cleared out of his way and he dropped off Massoud Rachmadi. Marina Ismail went to confirm was it truly Setsuna and he warned her they might return again. His final words to her was to fight for the sake of her God and flew away. Graham and his team wanted to capture him, but Graham felt by doing so would only create international political complications and let him off. Near capture in Takalamakan A war exercise was being performed by HRL, AEU, and Union for convert operation in capturing the Gundams. It's publicly announced to be a war exercise, but it was a trap. Even though the Meister's fully knew that what they were about to intervene was a trap, they entered the Takalamakan Desert knowing they might be captured or killed. Exia and Virtue were paired together while Dyanames and Kyrios teamed up for aerial entry of the battlefield. While Sumeragi gave the Meister's as much plans as possible to counter the combined forces of the 3 world powers, they were worn out from excessive engagements. Ultimately all the Gundams were captured and Exia was pinned down by the mobile armor Agrissa, piloted by Ali Al Sarshes. Agrissa used a plasma field to torture Setsuna and almost died from excessive electrical shock when Gundam Throne Drei appeared. The Throne Gundams appeared and rescued everyone to safety. They returned to the 'Tolemy, they questioned if they are members of Celestial Being as they never heard of their existence. Team Trinity The 'Tolemy and the meister's wanted to meet and talk with the Throne Gundam Meister's and they agreed to meet on board the 'Tolemy. The Trinity Siblings confirmed they share their objectives about ending all conflict. Nena wanted to find out who was the pilot of Exia, Setsuna identified himself as the pilot and Nena went at him for a kiss. Setsuna didn't react well to Nena's kiss and shoved her away. Tensions raised when Michael came to defend his sister and pulled out a sonic blade. Johann had to control Michael to calm the situation down. The Trinity's gave limited information about themselves besides sharing their ideals and running missions independent of theirs. Setsuna wonders if they are true Gundam Meister's, Tieria also concur with Setsuna's suspicions. The Gundam Meister's held back and allowed Team Trinity perform their missions; Setsuna became more and more dissatisfied as they indiscriminately hurt civilians and execute total annihilation tactics in their missions. Setsuna and his group became more suspicious when they discovered their GN Drives are considered imitations and not real "solar furnances." The last straw for Setsuna was when Nena indiscriminately attacked Louise's family. He sortied Exia and identified the Throne Gundams and Meister's a source of conflict. War against the Trinity's While the Trinity's were flying to their next mission, Setsuna fired three unwarned shots at them. He cited them as sources of conflict and aimed at Throne Drei, but Throne Zwei intervened and fended him off. Johann tried to reason with Setsuna, but Setsuna doesn't recognize them as true Gundam Meister's and Johann had Michael retaliate. Michael launched 6 of his GN Fangs, but Setsuna destroyed them all with his GN Blades. Michael had 2 GN Fangs reserved and launched them. Setsuna wasn't able to anticipate them, but then a powerful GN particle blast wiped the last two. The blast came from Virtue and Tieria decided to team up against the Gundam Thrones. While fighting, it was the first time Exia and Virtue to execute battle formations (as the pilots never once got along). Virtue engaged Drei and Eins while Exia engaged Zwei. It wasn't long that Dynames entered the fight and the Thrones decided to regroup and retreat. Before they retreated though, Johann revealed classified information pertaining Lockon's and Setsuna's past. Johann revealed to Lockon that the very group that were responsible in his family's death is also linked with Setsuna. Johann explained that Setsuna was really Soran and that he was once part of the same terrorist group that killed his family, KPSA. The Throne's flew off, but left Lockon angered against Setsuna. The three Gundam Meister's "parked" their mobile suits and had a personal chat, with Lockon pointing a gun at Setsuna. Lockon wanted a good explanation behind Setsuna's past and a reason not to kill him. Setsuna revealed that he was formally trained to be a guerrilla by Ali Al Sarshes, leader of KPSA. He admitted at that time he was immersed in his own world of God, but now no longer believes in God in this world. He explained that time when he exited out of his cockpit in Moralia was to confirm Ali and wanted to know if there was God within him. Lockon wanted to know what are Setsuna's future plans and his intentions with Exia. He reaffirmed that he believed in their cause and wouldn't mind if Lockon killed him if he continued their goals to end conflict. Soran wanted to continue to be a Gundam Meister, Setsuna F. Seiei, for he is a "Gundam." Lockon withdrew is gun because he couldn't shoot a dumbass like him, a "stupid Gundam." Setsuna considered that as praise and the three Meister's shared a good laugh. It was around this time that the 3 world powers (AEU, Union, and HRL) were brought down to their knees. They no longer had the necessary ability to face the Gundams and the 3 world powers reluctantly considered the idea of surrendering to Celestial Being. The Celestial Being traitor, Laguna Harvey, made calls to 3 world powers to obtain 30 GN-X's inA ntarctica. With these new mobile suits in their hands, the world governments united their military might as the UN Forces, declaring their united objective of taking down Celestial Being. They called their plan, "Operation Fallen Angels." Fall of Celestial Being The UN Forces quickly made use of their GN-X's. They managed to fend off the Trinity's and their Throne Gundams. The Gundam Meister's and the crew of the 'Tolemy were surprised that GN technology fell into the world's hands. The UN Forces now are on the offensive against Celestial Being. It wasn't long the 'Tolemy was also targeted and the Meister's sortied to defend their ship. While fighting, their Gundams suddenly shutdown. They didn't know that Alejandro Corner was hacking and controlling Veda during their battle. Sumeragi was able to anticipate such an event and switched their Gundams to independent operation systems vs linked to Veda. Setsuna cried out for Exia to activate and Exia came back to life. He was able to fend off the GN-X's to a tactical retreat, but the battle wounded Lockon and badly damaged Dynames. While Curse GN-X Squad was confronting the Throne's, Setsuna on board 'Tolemy wondered if how things are happening is considered right. He observes that the Trinity's and the UN Forces were only increasing conflict. Setsuna wanted to confirm the state of things and decided to head down. Lasse Aeon teamed up with Setsuna for the first time, riding the GN Combat (or Assault) Container for atmospheric re-entry. During Setsuna's entry to earth, Ali Al Sarshes appeared before the Trinty's. He killed Micheal, Johann, and was about to finish off Nena in Throne Zwei when Setsuna intervened. Setsuna was surprised that Ali somehow got his hands on a Gundam and the two fought. Even though Exia was well armed, Ali still managed to defend himself against Setsuna very well. During this time, Alejandro Corner was putting his final plans into work to control Veda and just killed Aeolia Schenberg. Schenberg's "system trap" activated and removed the limiters on Exia to execute the Trans-Am system. Just as Ali was about to strike Exia from behind, Exia goes into a high speed frenzy. Exia's Trans-Am was too much for Ali and he fled. Setsuna reported his findings to the rest of the crew and headed back to 'Tolemy. It was around that time that the UN Forces attacked again with their GN-X's. Setsuna was returning to space while the rest of the Gundams were busy with UN Forces. By the time Setsuna returned to space and sortied, he battle was near the end. He went into Trans-Am mode to make up lost time and found Lockon Stratos floating in space. Setsuna tried to rescue him, but the GN Cannon nearby exploded and killed him. Setsuna was distraught over Lockon's death, but returned to 'Tolemy to prepare for another round against the UN Forces. Tieria was upset at Lockon's death and blamed Setsuna for heading to Earth and not making it back in time to save Lockon. Sumeragi had to settle things down between the two as they need to prepare for another fight. It was while looking over tactical data over Lockon's final moments that he realized that Lockon died in his quest for revenge against Ali Al Sarshes. The crew got ready for battle, but to their surprise a golden GN Mobile Armor with 7 GN T(au) Drives appeared. Alejadro Corner was piloting the Alvatore and used it to help destroy the 'Tolemy, Kyrios, and Nadleeh. All the Gundams have now been damaged beyond repair, only their GN Drives survived. Climatic Showdown The only team still able to fight was Lasse Aeon in GN Arms and Setsuna in Exia. During the early part of the battle, they breached through the UN Force's offensive line with the Combat (or Assault) Container to deal with Alvatore. They blasted the Alvatore with their GN Cannons at full strength, but the Super GN Field was so dense and powerful that it repelled any incoming fire. Lasse rammed the container with GN Field against GN Field in hopes to penetrate deep enough to damage the mobile armor, but to no avail as the mobile armor unleashed its grappling arms, splitting the hull apart. Lasse had to eject the container with Setsuna for mobile suit against mobile armor. Lasse and Setsuna doubled teamed against Alejandro, but couldn't penetrate the Super GN Field. Alvatore deployed its own version of fangs against Setsuna. Lasse switched to GN Armor and Exia docked for a mobile armor against mobile armor combat. In GN Armor, Setsuna and Lasse was able to destroy all the GN Fangs and disable Alvatore's grappling arms. Alvatore severely damaged the GN Armor section (Lasse Aeon is presume dead) and Setsuna rammed the GN Blade of GN Armor and disabled Alvatore's GN Field. Without the GN Field in the way, Setsuna made quick work of Alvatore and destroyed the mobile armor. Round 2 While Setsuna was trying to confirm Lasse's condition, a beam fired into his direction. The upper section of Alvatore's armor unfolded to reveal a mobile suit. Alejandro ejected the lower section of Alvatore and engaged Setsuna in mobile suit combat. While firing at each other, Alvatore's wings shifted forward to charge GN particles to fire a powerful particle beam. Alejandro thought he vaporized Exia from the blast, but Setsuna survived by executing Trans-Am. Setsuna was able to use its GN Sword to penetrate through Alvatore's GN Field and damaged Alvatore. Setsuna quickly cut through Alavtore with all its blades, the suit soon overloaded and killed Alejandro in the explosion. Setsuna barely had a moment to rest when another GN mobile suit appeared. Final Round Graham Aker appeared in his GN Flag. Graham's flag was heavily modified to adapt to space combat as well as utilizing a GN T(au) Drive. Graham engaged Setsuna to fulfill his vow of revenge for Howard Mason. Graham was able to cut down Exia's left arm and decapitate Exia's head. Setsuna too decapitated his GN Flag's head and cut off his lower torso and legs. In the final charge, both opponents severely damaged each other's suits and caused a massive red and green GN particle explosion. Setsuna was wounded, but unclear was it fatal as the beam saber only grazed him on the right side of his cockpit. As he flew towards earth, Marina Ismail was reading a message she recieved from Setsuna. As she reads the emotional letter, Setsuna continues to drift in space, unknown of his fate. Epilogue of First Half Four years has passed since the fade of Celestial Being. Various characters that might have been presumed dead are confirmed very much alive and well. Setsuna's fate is still unknown, but Exia has since been rebuilt. Being the "hero" of the story, he's likely to be alive and well. Relationships Kingdom of Azadistan Marina Ismail Massoud Rachmadi Ali Al Sarshes Japan Saji Crossroad Louise Halevy Celestial Being Aeolia Schenberg Veda Gundam Meister's =Lockon Stratos = =Tieria Erde = =Allelujah Haptism = Crew of the Ptolemaios =Sumergai Ri Noriega = =Christina Sierra = =Feldt Grace = =Lasse Aeon = =Lichtendahl Tsery = =Ian Vasty = =Dr. Moreno = Throne Meister's/Team Trinity =Johann Trinity = =Michael Trinity = =Nena Trinity = External Links Setsuna's Profile on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini